The Different Side of My Darkness
by Christopher Yagami
Summary: In the battle for the Jewels Seeds Nanoha and Fate get severely injured by one of the Jewel Seed forcing them to go their separate way in life but only to be reunited 14 years later in unpleasant circumstances...
1. Chapter 1

**The Different Side of My Darkness**

"I never thought it would end like this," Fate stood looking at the sky as she remembered memories of the past.

 **Earth**

Fate clashed against Nanoha sending her flying towards the ground but Nanoha rapidly regained her balance and flied up. "Bardiche!" Fate shouted at the device.

"Yes sir," Bardiche made five yellow electric orbs appear around Fate.

"FIRE!" Fate yelled as she shoot the five yellow orbs of magic projectiles toward Nanoha.

 **"Neither did she know, we were caught up in our own foolish minds** **that we didn't see consequences of our actions."**

The orbs hit Nanoha making her crash into an office building and hit a wall, she opened her eyes while feeling pain in her entire body but it was something she could handle thanks to her barrier jacket. She looked up and sees Fate getting in position to get the Jewels seeds.

"Nanoha don't let her get the Jewels Seeds!" said her ferret friend Yuuno telepathically to Nanoha.

Nanoha got up and walked to the edge of the building, she flew out so she could get in position "Raising Heart, lets go full power!" Nanoha shouted while her voice start breaking up thank to long hour of fighting without resting.

Raising Heart glowed, "Understood Master."

 **"I** **wish I knew sooner so I could have saved her from my stupidly."**

Nanoha rapidly fly towards The Jewel Seed and clashed her staff against Fate's axe causing a massive shockwave to come out of the Jewel that sends them flying to opposite directions.

Nanoha's back crashed into the window of a store and landed on the floor hard, "ARGG!" she cries out in pain as small pieces of glass stabbed through her back.

"Barrier jacket broken. No longer able to protect you from any further harm master," Raising Heart replied.

Fate landed on a car, the impact broke the vehicle's windshield making her fall into the car "ARG!" she could feel massive pain coming from her back as she opened her eyes and sees no one near the Jewel Seed.

"Fate, are you okay?" said the female red wolf in a worried voice.

Fate closed her eyes and opened them again looking at Arf's direction, she could tell how much Arf was worried about her since they basically grew up together, Fate starts standing up, flied towards The Jewel Seed and grabbed it with her very own hands.

"FATE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" said Arf worried.

Fate could feel the power of the Jewel in her hand as it burned through her gloves while the pressure of the power hit her body internally as she used all of her mana and strength to seal it.

Nanoha started to get back up with a massive pain on her back but the next thing she knew another big shockwave came from Fate sealing The Jewel Seed making her being thrown toward the wall again making everything go black. After a while, she opened her eyes slowly only to see she is lying against the wall with two metal rod stabbed into her chest and stomach making her vision start to become blurry.

 **14 year later…**

 **Nanoha house.**

Nanoha wake up "That dream again?" she get out bed as she looked to her right while she grabbing her clothes, she see two picture frames one is her family and the other one was her and her daughter, "Time to make breakfast," she kept looking at her family picture that was supposedly taken when she was nine years old, that's what they told her but she can't never remember those day no matter how hard she tried, "I guess I'll pay a visit to mom and dad today and see how they're doing." she stretched her arms as she heard a knock on her door, "Come in."

A woman with long orange hair and light blue eyes opened the door and entered the room, "Good morning Nanoha."

"Good morning Teana what's today schedule?" Nanoha started putting her clothes on.

"Well Admiral Chrono wants us to meet with him at his office," Teana sees Nanoha's impression change into an uncomfortable one since she doesn't like talking with Chrono.

"There nothing we can't do about it since he one of the people who are keeping the other admirals and other high ranked officers from putting restrictions and limiting our freedom." Nanoha put her bureau uniform on even though she not obligated to wear it on base but she wear it since it would stop peoples from suspecting and asking questions, "Where's Subaru?"

"Jogging with the kids like alway," Teana replied with smile.

"I guess I won't ask about Vivio than...So have you taken up the offer that they gave you?" Nanoha ask her student slash little sister, they've been together since forever since Teana was adopted by Takamachi after her brother death.

"Yes I am taken up on the offer to be second in command of the squad," Teana smiled at Nanoha.

"Glad to see my teachings haven't gone to waste," Nanoha giggled, "Leave a note for Subaru to take Vivio to visit her grandparents, I'm sure mom is gonna go crazy with her."

"Yeah especially in passing down her bakery knowledge and skills," Teana laughed.

"Well she wouldn't be my mother and a Takamachi if she didn't do that," Nanoha started laughing with Teana.

 **Infinity Library**

A man with long blond ponytail and emerald green eyes stood reading a book while floating in midair but he rapidly felt hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who," A woman with long brown hair with a low ponytail and light blue eyes smiled as she look at her husband.

"Hmm Stern" The man smirked as he removed his wife's hands and kissed her.

Stern smiled at her husband, "Yes, how is work coming along Yuuno?"

"Great, just trying to find some relic info that a client wanted, what about you beautiful?" Yuuno smiled as he hugged Stern.

"There was an incident this morning so I had to cancel the morning training but I'll be sure to give them a hard training later in the afternoon," Stern smiled as she and Yuuno start floating around the library.

"Are you sure your not making up excuses just to be with me?" Yuuno smirked at his wife.

"Maybe…." Stern smirked toward Yuuno, "But I'm sure about one thing, that i'm up for sex."

"Than I will come home early today and give you another child," Yuuno smirked as he kiss Stern, " So how Levi and Dearche?"

"Levi is still traveling, as for Dearche she is in her castle helping the Bureau and Saint Church as much she can and having fun with her domestic wife like she alway says it."

Yuuno laughed, "I can't blame Kieran if he likes it besides thanks to his mother, sister and Carim there no way of getting him off the female clothes."

"Well that's how he was raised," Stern looked at her husband as they both laughed.

 **Harlaown Resident**

A woman with long auburn hair and purple eyes stood looking a picture of her and her sister.

A woman with long mint hair and green eyes enter the room, "Yuu can you help me here?"

"Coming Lin- I mean mother," Yuriko put the picture down and walked towards Lindy.

"You sure like that picture of you two don't you?" Lindy smiled at her daughter in law as they walked downstairs and into the kitchen to move the old fridge.

Yuriko smiled toward Lindy as they started pushing the fridge, "Well it was the day we found her even though me and mom gave her a massive hug that made her pass out, I can never forget it."

Lindy giggled as she pushed the fridge, "You sure are really caring wife since you alway giving the best of your love to Chrono." she smiled toward Yuriko.

Yuriko blushed, "Well he my husband and I'm his wife…"

"Well as long you two are happy I won't mind," Lindy smiled at Yuriko but she rapidly hear a sound and sees Yuriko opening a message only for Yuriko impression to change, "What's matter honey?"

"I was assigned to guard tonight's transport and here I was thinking of taking Chrono and the kids to a nice dinner but I guess i have to do it another time," Yuriko sighed as she changed her expression, "I would take liberty and have bit chat with Sarah," She hear the door open as she look at three of her kids that are entering the house," Welcome home you three we will eat outside today since our refrigerators stopped working and the new one will arrive tomorrow," she look at two boys and girl, "Kloe, Katrin is in her room sleeping can you wake her up?" she look at little girl with long dark blue hair and purple eyes.

"Ok mama," Kloe,a girl about 5 years old, goes up the stair to wake up her little sister.

"How was your daily jog you two did you guys run into your cousin's group?" Lindy looked at her two grandsons, the one on the right had dark blue hair and light purple eyes and the one on left have short brown hair and blue eyes.

"The usual, we did see Vivio and Subaru jogging together. Me and Kloe didn't interfere with their jogging but Calais did go talk to them" the dark blue hair boy replied.

"Well next time talk to them Klaus " Yuriko giggles.

"No promises," Klaus replied.

"Vivio did invite us to the gym sometime to spar with her and her friends," Calais smiled toward his mother and grandmother.

"Alright now you two go take a shower so we can go eat outside and tell Kloe the same" Yuriko smiled at her two sons as they walk upstairs.

 **Author Note**

I want give a special thank to Lyrical Dark Mage for editing, helping me and letting me use her ocs in this story, her ocs are Yuriko, Klaus, Calais, Kloe and Katrin, there will be more of her ocs along the line, please check out her story their pretty interesting and to learn more about her ocs also i want to give thank to StoicL for convincing me to come back and reviewer for commenting on my story and giving enough inspiration to come back.


	2. Chapter 2 The Mission

**Chapter 2 The Mission**

 **14 years ago.**

 **Earth  
**  
Fate opened her eyes and saw everything surrounding her was destroyed as she looked at the store where Nanoha landed, she sees her lying against the wall with two metal rods stabbed into her chest and stomach not knowing if she was still breathing or if she was dead, before she knew it she was coughing out blood while feeling massive pain in her stomach.

"Fate!"

Fate looked to her left and saw a woman with long orange hair ,wolf ears, a jewel on her forehead, and blue eyes running towards her, "Arf?"

"Let's move before the TSAB arrives!" Arf ran towards Fate worried sick about her master since she couldn't bare to see her in pain. "Right," Fate get up only to feel a massive pain coming from her stomach that felt like someone put a bomb inside her while she got up and started walking only for the pain to get worse as she tried her best to make it into the empty alley but the pain kept getting worse as she vomited blood on the ground and collapsed on it while she looked at the empty road waiting for her mother Precia to come and save her from this pain.

"Fate!" Arf turned around to see Fate collapsed on her own pool blood not knowing what was happening to Fate, she ran towards her in fear, "Fate stay with me!" she couldn't hear any response from Fate only her harsh breathing but she was interrupted by woman in white hood.

"Quite impressive that you managed to seal it and stay alive this long child," said a mysterious woman with a hoodie over her head while she walked towards them while holding Nanoha in her hands as she looked at Fate. "What do you want?!" Arf growled at the woman but she stopped when she saw the mysterious woman holding unconscious Nanoha in her arms.

"She dying and the same can be said for this girl, I am the only one who's capable saving them at moment," The woman started walking away from them, "My lab is nearby if you want to save her follow me."

 **The present**

 **Section 4**

Nanoha and Teana walked onto the sliding door only to see it opening automatically as they enter the room, they noticed the silence, it was like none was in the office only them.

"Welcome it's been a while Nanoha and Teana," A man with short blue hair and blue eyes came out of the bathroom that was in right side of his office while he smiled at Nanoha and Teana.

"What do you want Chrono? If it's another infiltration in a civilian ship I'm not taking it," said Nanoha with a tone in her voice of rejection while she looked at the man whose wearing black Bureau uniform, "Because I know it will become like last time if we don't finish it on time."

"It was either let the criminals escape with The Lost Logia or destroy them along with it and I wasn't the one who gave the order it was Lieutenant General Gaiz," Chrono looked at Nanoha and Teana seriously only to sigh knowing full well she and her team blame him and the other admirals for that, "But this one is different you and your squad will be put on guard duty tonight, your job is to protect the convoy that transporting a dangerous prisoner," Chrono looked at Nanoha and Teana seriously since he know that their relationship is not the best but it not something for them to hating each other for.

"Admiral if you'd excuse me for asking but why are you giving us this simple mission?" Teana asked while looking Chrono seriously since her squad are supposed to do thing in secret not in public.

"Because this is not just your ordinary criminal, last week we managed to capture the terrorist leader Sarah Bunnings and now we're transporting her to toughest and most fortified prison of Mildchilda your mission is to guard the truck just in case her friends come to rescue and before I forget one last thing" Chrono replied with a seriously look.

"I'm surprised she was captured," Nanoha had heard about terrorist Sarah Burnings, it was not uncommon around Mildchilda to hear her name after her major stunt in the world Liberta but she had heard rumor that some admirals in that world had requested to send a secret squad to deal with the problem but it always got declined not that it really matters to her since she know they had their reasons. "Commander Yagami will lend you her knights and your sister Yuriko will be joining you in this mission," Chrono informed Nanoha as he sees her sighing and saluting, "Before you leave please don't think badly about your sister since she had no involvement in that decision."

"Who said I have something against her? There maybe some issues between us but that doesn't stop me really seeing her as she is." Nanoha didn't have anything against her sister even though she can be serious, she was not evil to go that far off line.

 **Section 9**

"It's surprising that you passed every skill training that this section had to offer but yet you don't know what to do with your Bureau career," A woman with short brown hair and blue eyes wearing brown TSAB uniform sighed, she looked at girl with very long black twintails and blue eyes wearing the same uniform, "Sieg just to be sure you really don't want to transfer to Yuriko or Chrono's ships?"

"Yes I'm sure since I don't know which branch to take yet and I don't want to be seen as person who relied on their teacher to go up in the ranks, so please Commander Yagami let me work here,I'll do any kind of work." Sieglinde looked at Hayate with respect since she staring at her foster mother and the person raise her after her parent death.

"Well I have no problem having you here but I will put you as part of my forces meaning you will have to work here for a couple of years before you can transfer." Hayate explained to Sieglinde while looking at her.

"I accept it," Sieglinde saluted towards Hayate as she smiled since she be able to work alongside her foster mother.

Hayate layed back on her chair, "Having you is good, you're a really talented girl who can achieve a lot of things if you put your mind to it after all you trained under the white devil and The black angel," she smiled toward Sieglinde as she pushed a paper towards the edge of the desk, "I hope you don't regret it, now sign here," she sees Sieglinde signing the paper, "Now I want to remind you that you're no longer a student nor a rookie here, you'll be treated as full grown adult and member of Section 9, you will bare responsibility of your own work and actions, always remember to send a report on time and etc since you already know about respecting other and stuff."

"Yes I'm fully aware of the rules." Sieglinde smiled towards her commander.

"Well if you want I can assigned you to the dorms," Hayate looked at her foster daughter with a smile.

"Well no I'd rather stay at your house since it'll be kinda lonely staying in a room all by myself and I want to be in Cirie life as her big sister." Sieglinde laughed nervously as she scratch her face, "Plus I don't have the money to pay for dorm."

"Glad to see that my parenting haven't failed " Hayate stretch her arm as she cross her legs while smiling excitedly, "Now I need you to make a delivery for me," she puts a white metal card on the desk, "I want you to deliver this to Teana and tell her that everything has been fixed and I added few new features so now she owes me and do the wink please."

Sieglinde grabbed the device as she laughed nervously knowing full well the feature that she meant, "Alright."

Hayate chuckled as she gets up and walked toward Sieglinde, "Okay joke aside I have mission for you," she cleared her voice, "You assisting squad 506 on escorting prisoner to maximum security prison" she opened a screen showing her the information about the mission "I will let Cinque know that you be joining them so she would have your equipment and weapon ready the mission will start tonight."

"Yes ma'am" Sieglinde replied.

 **Warehouse**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A man screams in pain as he felt one of his fingers being snapped out of place, he looked around and noticed everything was dark in the room, he noticed a tall woman with long blond hair and cold red eyes, the woman was wearing a black suit with a white cape that have symbol of sword and wolf on it while her hands have cold steel gauntlets and black boots.

"Where is Sarah?" The tall woman asked the man who was wearing a blue Bureau uniform and tied up to the chair.

"..." the man stood quiet looking at tall woman angrily.

"I see that breaking your fingers won't make you speak than this will….Arisa," The tall woman looked at the man emotionless.

"Got it Fate," A woman with short blond hair and green eyes replied, she grabbed a metal rod and start heating it up with her power "I recommend you start talking," she stopped heating the metal rod up making it glow because the heat, "Because this is gonna hurt real bad if you don't talk now." she moved the rod and pressed it against the man face.

The man start screaming in pain, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" while the burning metal rod burn through his skin slowly he looked towards Arisa and noticed her wearing black skin tight shirt with dark brown leather jacket that have the same symbol that Fate have on her cape, she also had brown short pants with two red belts hanging from the side.

Arisa press it harder against the man face making it more painful, "How about now?!"

"PLEASE STOP I WILL TALK PLEASE JUST STOP!" the man surrendered in order to stop the pain.

Arisa remove the metal rod away from the man face "Talk!"

"They're gonna transport her tonight to maximum security prison," the man felt a line of pain in right side of his face.

"When?" Fate asked as she walked toward the man.

"Around 8:50pm I'm sure you know where they are so please let me go!" The man knew he betrayed his team but he didn't care all he wanted is to leave and to go back to his family,

"Thank for your cooperation Erio you know what to do," Fate started walking away from the man as a red haired boy with blue eyes known as Erio walked past her, he was wearing a red shirt and brown jeans with a white coat with the same symbol, he walked towards the man and pointed a gun toward his head.

"NO PLEASE I BEG YOU, I HAVE A WIFE AND KIDS PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" The man started crying and begging for his life while looking at Erio. Fate closed her eyes only to hear a gunshot she opened her eyes again, "Arisa it time to put our new weapon to use."

 **Nanoha House** **  
**  
Sieglinde knocked on the door of Nanoha, " Teana it's Sieg" she asked herself a lot why Nanoha lives with Teana and Subaru, She noticed the door opening but she wasn't expecting to see a very long light red hair girl with long ponytail, who wearing white school uniform "Harry what are you doing here?"

"I came here to hang out with Vivi," Harry smiled at Sieglinde.

"I see," Sieglinde smiled back at Harry since she knows that Harry is really good friend with Vivio and close to Nanoha to point that it looks like mother and daughter.

"Oh Sieg come in," A woman with short purple hair and green eyes walked towards the door while wearing black sport bra and tight blue shorts.

"Ok" Sieglinde followed Harry to the living room where she sees three little girls that are playing video games, she lay down on the couch and looked at Harry who's sitting next to her. she knew her for three years now since they went to same school before she join The Bureau, she also knows that Harry wanted to join with her but read hair grades are not perfect and because of her family problem she couldn't join. Sieglinde looked at the tv to see what the girls are playing.

"So Sieg how did you get those bruises," Harry touched one of Sieg bruise. Sieg felt a sharp pain, "Ow that hurt,"

Harry smiled grimly at Sieg realizing she just fell in her trap "Oh really now tell me or I'll keep touching it."

Sieg knew there was no escape from Harry at this point "It was during final test I had to put my skill to limit that caused me have those bruise"

" Did you pass?" A girl with short dark purple hair and green eyes looked towards Sieglinde and Harry.

"Yes but I decide to go to Section 9 since I don't know which branch to join yet," Sieglinde replied truthfully to the purple haired girl.

"I thought you were gonna take Victoria route or join Yuriko ship?" A woman with short purple hair and green eyes walked towards the living room with some drink and snack for the girls, "But you did pick good Section to do soul searching since you're under really good Commander"

"Wait than what will you be doing than?" Harry looked at Sieglinde curiously.

"Well whatever I am ordered to I may be doing public relations tomorrow next day I maybe working on a case," Sieglinde replied nonchalantly and she honestly didn't know what expect from her position.

"That sound tough," Harry looked at Sieglinde surprised, "Are you sure she not trying to overwork you?"

"No because Commander there it my foster mother" Sieglinde look the other way while blushing as she whisper it to Harry embarrassed.

Subaru start laughing, "Oh Harry you haven't met Commander Yagami, she not the person who would overwork a person because she wants to, she only overworked person when it necessary."

Harry grabbed Sieglinde hands, "Sieg please convinced her or make opening for me to join!"

Sieglinde laughed nervously, "Sorry I can't even if I make a opening you required some training, experience, grade and things you don't know nor have yet the best advice I can give you is that you enroll in the TSAB academy, you have better chance enrolling in the Bureau earlier than waiting to graduate and go through tough training or find someone from Bureau to train you."

Harry looked down as she know it's impossible for her to enroll in those academies Sieg mention since her family background is not clean as many as her friends so her chances escaping from her mother are real slim, "I see…" she put a sad smile towards Sieglinde trying to hide her sadness.

"But I'm sure if you train hard enough you can enter Harry" Sieglinde smiled at Harry trying to cheer her up.

 **Section 9**

Hayate walked towards the hanger and sees a woman with long pink hair and purple eyes and man with long brown hair and purple eyes that are wearing blue TSAB uniform looking at their ship while it get repaired, "Glad to see you two managed to get back here in one piece." she saluted.

The woman turn around and smiled toward Hayate, "Yeah, I heard a couple of good things about your base during our mission we wanted it to see it for ourselves"

"We do that later Kyrie," The man turned around and walked towards Hayate with a smiled, "We have prisoner locked up in a cell with cuffs, she need to be transported."

"Hayate are you sure, you don't need help from me?" Kyrie looked at Hayate worried.

"I'm pretty sure with Nanoha's squad, Yuriko and my knights it should be enough and besides I have trusty member in operation " Hayate look at Ryouya with smiled.

"Well let just hope you're right since technically speaking we have one the most wanted people in our hands now," Ryouya looked at Hayate seriously.

"We will transported her around 8:00 pm so in the meantime I would like to ask you to stay on standby sir." Hayate asked Ryouya.

"I will be on standby just in case anyone in my crew or here tries to free her" Ryouya stated as he turn his eyes toward his ship.

"Thank you sir" Hayate let out a sigh of relief.

"So Hayate how have thing been for ya is your daughter doing well?" Kyrie asked with a smiled.

"Oh Cirie's doing great she will turn five soon, we thinking celebrating it at the beach" Hayate giggled as she talked about her daughter. "I heard she had taken a bit of Signum's attitude" Ryouya replied.

"Yeah I noticed, it's because Roy takes her alot to train with Signum and Signum on the other hand had gotten really attached to her," Hayate giggled while she looked at Kyrie..

"Once this mission is over I want to see her!" Kyrie couldn't help but smiled while talking about Hayate daughter. "After we see our son that is" Ryouya smirked at Kyrie.

"I know Ryu i haven't forgotten our beautiful boy dear" Kyrie smiled toward Ryouya, "and you know he always come first before anyone child."

 **Author note**

 **Thank for the wait, sorry it took so long University, game and personal problem had been keeping me busy but don't worry chapter will keep on coming.**

 **Sarah:Announcement!**

 **Wait Sarah...**

 **Sarah:THERE WILL BE PREQUEL AND NEW STORY!**

 **It not yet development but yeah prequel will made but like i said it not yet in development ...As for New story the first chapter it near completion**

 **Sarah:How you tell them about -**

 **NOPE! they will have to wait and see, anyway thank for review and special thank to Lyrical dark mage for lending me her OC (Yuriko and Ryouya)**

 **Chapter 3 will be out soon so meantime review and Lyrical dark mage stories.**


End file.
